


Biotic Flares

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Begging, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, bottom aria, i wanted to see aria bottom, top tevos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Tevos gets Aria to beg.
Relationships: Tevos/Aria T'Loak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Biotic Flares

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020  
> Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 11 Prompt: Begging

The clubgoers at Afterlife were enjoying another night at the most popular club of the station, countless people from countless species all moving together at the rhythm of the bass like an unified mass as the ear deafening music blasted from the speakers.

From time to time their eyes looked upwards, towards Omega's throne, from where the so called 'Queen of Omega' oversaw her domain. The glasses were tinted, but from time to time random whitish blue flashes could be seen coming from it. Everyone was curious, but no one was stupid enough to try to find out.

"Mar'ahs" Aria said loudly, grunting with her eyes closed as her face pressed against the glass. She could see the whole nightclub, and she was glad they couldn't see her like this, tough the possibility was still exciting.

"I love seeing you like this" Councilor Tevos said, as she dropped Aria's jacket besides her, her fingers delicately feeling every inch of purple skin they touched "So feisty" 

Tevos caressed Aria's crest, smiling as she arched her back towards her, pressing herself against the councilor.

"Shut up" Aria said, taking hold of Tevos's hand and moving it towards her breasts "Just shut up"

"I don't think so" Tevos replied, her biotics flaring in her hand as she moved it along Aria's spine, sending vibrations and letting out a short laugh as the woman began to shake uncontrollably under her, grabbing fistfuls of the couch under her.

Tevos felt the tingling sensation at the back of her neck, feeling the all too familiar vibe of an Asari trying to meld. And this one was just as Aria, passionate, furious… and desperate.

"Tevos… meld… now!"

"That's not a polite way to ask for things. Why don't you try…" Tevos gave a smack to Aria's ass, as she wrapped her free arm around her and pressed her more against her body "Begging ?"

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna… Ahhh!" 

T'loak couldn't hold back the whimper that left her lips as Tevos moved her biotically powered hand along her crests and neck as the other hand softly kneaded her breasts.

"Beg, Aria" 

An unintelligible rumble came as reply 

"I can't hear you"

"Please…"

"Please… what ?" Tevos replied, as she began slowly licking Aria's neck, feeling the toned muscles on the neck quivering under her touch.

"Please meld with me, Tevos" T'loak answered, her biotics starting to flare "Please… I can't hold back"

"You missed some words" 

Aria turned her head, and gave Tevos a furious look, her eyes already turning black "I am going to destroy you, Thea"

Tevos smiled "We'll see about that. Now… the words ?"

"I love you"

Tevos eyes went black as she allowed Aria's mind to join with her, the two nervous systems linking and the sensations becoming one "I love you too, Aria"

2 souls unite.

**Author's Note:**

> I was discussing with a friend and I tried to make Asari sex as "alien" as possible and not just the same as with human women
> 
> Hope it came across like that :)


End file.
